Land based vehicles when driven upon highways and other surfaces generate low frequency noise known as road noise. As the wheels are driven over the road surface, such road noise is at least in part structure borne. That is to say, it is transmitted through vehicle components such as tyres, wheels, hubs, chassis components, suspension components such as suspension control arms or wishbones, dampers, anti-roll or sway bars and the vehicle body and can be heard in the vehicle cabin.
It is desirable to reduce the road noise experienced by occupants of the vehicle cabin.
The present invention seeks to reduce the vibrations in the vehicle components and hence road noise experienced by cabin occupants.